spielmodusfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Koop-Modus
Der Koop-Modus oder auch Coop-Modus (je nachdem, ob vom deutschen Kooperationsmodus oder dem englischen cooperative mode abgeleitet) ist eine Mehrspielervariante in Computerspielen, bei der die menschlichen Spieler gemeinsam klassische Einzelspielermissionen erfüllen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mehrspielermodi findet der Wettstreit hier nicht zwischen den Spielern oder Gruppen von Spielern statt, sondern nur zwischen den Spielern und den Computergegnern. Zudem orientieren sich kooperative Spiele an klassischen Einzelspieleraspekten, wie Story oder Atmosphäre, anstatt auf rein kompetitive Elemente wie klassische Mehrspielermodi. Üblicherweise werden beim kooperativen Spiel nur die leicht modifizierten (d. h. vom Schwierigkeitsgrad angehobenen) Einzelspielermissionen nachgespielt. Vereinzelt werden aber auch spezielle Level nur für den kooperativen Modus entwickelt. Klassische Mehrspielermodi, wie Deathmatch, werden üblicherweise nicht als kooperativ bezeichnet, auch wenn Computerspiele es zunehmend ermöglichen, eine beliebige Anzahl von Akteuren durch computergesteuerte Bots zu simulieren. Der Koop-Modus ist heute nur noch wenig in Computer- oder Videospielen vertreten und tritt als Mehrspielerart weit hinter den Varianten zurück, bei denen die Spieler direkt gegeneinander spielen. Bei Arcade-Spielen ist der Koop-Modus dagegen noch deutlich häufiger vertreten, was weniger am teambasierenden Gameplay-Gedanken liegt, als an dem Geld, welches für jeden weiteren Spieler aufgewendet werden musste. Das erste Koop-Spiel war dort Rip Off (Cinematronics, 1979). Die Verbindungsart, über welche im Koop-Modus gespielt werden kann, ist unterschiedlich. So kann kooperativ über ein LAN, das Internet oder aber auch direkt an einer Konsole oder an einem PC mit mehreren Spieler gespielt werden. Letztere Variante ist allerdings zum größten Teil den Konsolen vorbehalten. Liste von Spielen mit Koop-Modus * 1942 * Age of Empires II (bei gleicher Spielerfarbe) * Alien Swarm * Aliens versus Predator * Anno 1404 - Venedig (nur mit offiziellem Add-on), Anno 2070 * Anthem * ArmA: Armed Assault * Army of Two und Army of Two: The 40th Day * Assassin’s Creed III * Baldur’s Gate und Baldur’s Gate 2 * Baldur’s Gate: Dark Alliance und Dark Alliance 2 * Battlefield-Serie * Blood * Borderlands Reihe * Call of Duty Reihe ab Call of Duty 5: World at War * Champions of Norrath und Champions: Return to Arms * Clever & Smart A Movie Adventure * Codename: Panzers (Phase 1 & 2) * Command & Conquer: Alarmstufe Rot 2, 3 und 4 * Commandos 1 & 2 * Conflict Reihe wie Conflict: Desert Storm 2 * Contra * Crackdown * Crash Bandicoot: Crash of the Titans und Crash – Herrscher der Mutanten * Cry of Fear * Cube 2: Sauerbraten * Dawn of War II und Add-ons Chaos Rising und Retribution * DCS Black Shark * Dead Island * Dead Space 3 * Delta Force (alle Teile) * Descent * Diablo, 2 und 3 * Die Gilde 1 & 2 * Die Siedler I–III * Digimon World 4 * Doom 1–3 * Double Dragon * Duke Nukem 3D * Dungeon Lords * Dungeon Siege 1–3 * Dynasty Warriors 3–7 * Emergency 4 * Fable III * Freelancer * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel * Far Cry 3–5 * Fear 3 * Fighting Force * Final Fight * Formel 1 2012–2013 * Fortnite * Gauntlet * Gears of War * Golden Axe 1–3 * Grand Theft Auto 4 & 5 * Ground Control II * Guitar Hero 13 * Halo (Spieleserie) (alle Teile) * Halo Wars * Haze * Heretic 1 & 2 * Hexen: Beyond Heretic und Hexen 2 * Hidden & Dangerous und Hidden & Dangerous 2 * The House of the Dead 2 * Icewind Dale und Icewind Dale 2 * IL-2 Sturmovik * Jagged Alliance Deadly Games * Jazz Jackrabbit 2 * Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising und Escalation (Add-on) * Kane & Lynch: Dead Men und Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days * Killing Floor und Killing Floor 2 * Killzone 3 und Killzone: Liberation * Lara Croft Reihe * Left 4 Dead und Left 4 Dead 2 * Lego Batman * Lego Indiana Jones 1 und Lego Indiana Jones 2 * Lego Star Wars 1 & 2 * Lionheart * LittleBigPlanet 1–3 * Lock On: Modern Air Combat * Magic The Gathering – Duels of the Planeswalkers * Magicka * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * Miami Vice The Game * Monster Hunter Freedom, Freedom 2 und Freedom Unite * Myth: The Fallen Lords * Neverwinter Nights und Neverwinter Nights 2 * Nox * ObsCure und ObsCure II * Operation Flashpoint * Orcs Must Die! 2 * Payday: The Heist und Payday 2 * Perfect Dark und Perfect Dark Zero * Pool of Radiance * Portal 2 * Quake 1 & 2 * Rage * Ratchet: Gladiator * Rayman Origins * Red Dead Redemption * Redneck Rampage * Resident Evil 5 und 6 * Resistance: Fall of Man * Restricted Area * Sacred und Sacred 2 * Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third und Saints Row IV * Secret of Mana * Serious Sam (First Encounter & Second Encounter), Serious Sam 2 und Serious Sam 3 * Shadow Warrior * Silent Hunter III & IV * Smite * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure und Skylanders: Giants * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo * SpellForce und SpellForce 2 * Starlancer * Starship Troopers * Streets of Rage * SWAT 3 & 4 * System Shock 2 (mit aktuellem Patch) * Team Fortress 2 * Terraria * The Castles of Doctor Creep * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon * TimeSplitters 2 * Titan Quest * Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon * Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 1 & 2 * Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X * Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear, Rogue Spear: Urban Operations, Raven Shield, Lockdown, Vegas, Vegas 2 * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, Double Agent, Conviction, Blacklist * Torchlight II * Toy Story 3 und Toy Story Mania * Two Worlds und Two Worlds 2 * Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception * Unreal (undokumentiert, mit Levelsprung-Befehl zu starten) * Vietcong 1 & 2 * World in Conflict * Zombies Ate My Neighbors Liste von Spiele-Mods mit Koop-Modus (Auswahl)Aliens versus Predator 2 * Dark Project 2: The Metal Age: Multiplayer / Coop Mod - T2-Fanprojekt * Deus Ex mit Coop-Mod * Doom 3: Last Man Standing, OpenCoop * Far Cry: Coop-Mod (nicht ganz ausgereift) * F.E.A.R.: Coop Warfare * Half-Life: Resident Evil-Cold Blood * Half-Life: Sven-Coop Mod * Half-Life 2: Follow Freeman, Obsidian Conflict oder Synergy * Star Wars: Jedi Knight JKCoop * Operation Flashpoint: Planet of War Mod * Rune: Coop-Mod, Valhalla belongs to Onaga * Star Trek: Elite Force II: HaZardModding Co-Op Script Mod * Unreal Tournament: Monster Hunt * Unreal Tournament 2004: Unreal4Ever Mod (Gateways-Modus), Fraghouse Invasion, Killing Floor, Alien Swarm, UETF Chronicles, Defence Alliance 2 Kategorie:Mehrspielermodus